A Soul Eater HP Story! What a Strange Crossover?
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: This is a crossover take on Hermione and Harry as Meister and Weapon in a different universe. "Boy Who Lived? What do you take me for, a male witch? I don't use magic you old geezer and I don't want to go with you or your weirdo cross-dressing friends!"
1. A SEHP Story! What a Strange Crossover?

James and Lily Potter was a nice family many knew, and they were firm supporters of the light and fight against the forces of evil. However, because of the war against Voldemort lasting since the 1980s, they never had the time to have actual children. The first few times they tried to conceive failed, and James and Lily had taken plenty of tests to be sure James was not impotent, and Lily was not barren. Until 1997 she finally got pregnant alongside Alice Longbottom. Their pregnancy occurred on the third year since the sudden disappearance of Voldemort.

Silby Trelawney around this three year period of no Dark Lord appearances was finally going to get a job at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. On this night of her job interview with Albus Dumbledore at The Three Broomsticks, she slipped into a trance and uttered a prophecy that would mark either the child of the Longbottoms or the Potters as the one with the power to destroy the Dark Lord's tyranny. Someone only heard part of it and immediately fled. Voldemort returned to the scene; this time he was seeking out the one child who apparently had the power to kill him years later.

"Out of my way, woman," Voldemort hissed, holding his wand out in a threatening manner.

"No... Don't kill my Harry. Take me instead but please let him live!" Lily cries and pleads.

October 31st, 1998. Because of the prophecy both the Potters and the Longbottoms went into immediate Fidelius-warded hiding while the rest of the Order with the Ministry continues to battle against the Dark Lord's forces. This night was the last night for James and Lily. Peter Pettigrew, whom was entrusted as Secret Keeper while Sirius Black (pretending to be the Secret Keeper) would draw many of the Dark Lord's forces to him, had betrayed the Potters by revealing their secret location to the Dark Lord Voldemort. James Potter, as a proud Auror and one of the best fought with every last bit of his strength even going as far as using borderline dark curses...

Until Voldemort gained the upper hand and slain him in the living room. And then the Dark Lord heads up the stairs, his powerful magical aura flaring out with each step closer to the man's wife in the child's nursery. The cowardly rat was sniveling as such, trembling like an abandoned child in the cold rain in the awe of cold ruthlessness Voldemort displayed. Now, here he stands with one Potter left to kill, and then the so-called child savior who was one of two threats to his conquest.

Voldemort sneers. "Go to hell mudblood. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The jet of poison green light flashes in the room and Lily's body crumples to the carpet, lifeless. The wand tip is pointed at the crying infant, lit with a poisonous green light.

"With this spell... nothing shall stand in my way of destroying the Wizarding World and purifying us of the hideous muggles and the mudbloods that pollute our world."

What Voldemort didn't know was that the Evans side of the bloodline held an old secret. You see, the Evans blood held the ability to become weapons for a group of people who hunt down evil souls of the world called Demon Weapons. However an Evans somewhere down the line after Lord Death created the Death Weapon Meister Academy, and subsequently Death City in North America, "tainted" the bloodline with the introduction of magical essence dominating over the weapon blood. And as the years went on, the magic gene slowly overwrote the weapon blood and then the magic gene slowly began to fade of in every other generation or two as the Evans family married mostly non-magicals. Lily Evans Potter became a muggle born witch when she was born while her sister Petunia was classified a squib. And when she married James Potter and from the marriage came Harry Potter, it SHOULD have forever eliminated the weapon blood entirely.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

However, on this night, that was not to be seen. The weapons blood gene had resurfaced through Harry James Potter. The fussing crying infant flailed its tiny arms, that before initial contact of the spell, the arms transformed into scythe blades. A flash of protection magic from when Lily uttered the chant before Voldemort barged into the room shielded Harry. But the flailing scythes that Harry's tiny arms transformed briefly physically deflected it. The protection magic amplified the power of the Killing Curse.

"Oh fu-"

BOOM!

Thus, you have one dead Dark Lord with his remaining ashes on a pile, a home that is destroyed in the onslaught, and a fleeing wraith of an evil spirit. The scythes vanish, morphing back to flesh arms and a cursed scar etching onto Harry's forehead with a bleeding mark. Then Severus broke into the room. He tried to kill Peter but the rat turned into such and fled like a coward. He never cared for James that much... but he still held a love for Lily who he held in his arms, crying for her lost life. All over Europe, wizarding families and communities celebrated the defeat of the Dark Lord, and praised the name of the child that saved them: Harry Potter. Harry himself was left on the doorstep of the Dursley Family, and Peter Pettigrew escaped into the sewers after framing Sirius Black. The rest is history... well... almost.

July 16, 2000, would introduce a ranting and raving madman known as Vernon Dursley being led by heavy chains and police with actual weapons pointed at the man as he's loaded into the paddy wagon. An ambulance started to drive away from Pivot Drive Number Four containing the abused form of one Harry Potter. Inside the ambulance truck was a couple with a frightened teary-eyed daughter whom had saved Harry.

You see, Hermione had always told her parents about her friend in pre-school she suspected of being in an abusive family. They would take these concerns to the school but at first thing would be taken care of, but the next day it would appear as if they "suddenly forgot" and things would continue on. This was raising so many red flags. The police would get involved after several attempts, and like before the suspected reports of possible abuse would disappear... almost like magic.

Thus on this day Dan and Emma would follow the Dursleys without being detected or suspected after school was let out. Dan had seen the abuse the fat man would release once inside the house (you think once you're inside the house no one can hear you outside). He ran to a neighbor's house and requested to call 999 and report child abuse. And after local police came, and had seen the bruises and welts on Harry whom Vernon and his teenage son FAILED to shove into a small broom closet located under the stairs... it led to now.

"Daddy, is he going to be okay?"

"I hope so, sweetie," Dan whispers to his daughter, holding her as paramedics continued to treat Harry on their way to the nearest hospital.

Harry would make a recovery and after several court appearances Dan and Emma would gain custody of Harry via adoption to prevent the Dursleys from touching him ever again. In a year since that incident Harry's abuse and torment finally ended, Harry had re-opened himself with Hermione the person to draw him back out. But there would be another incident, one that would change the four lives forever.

=0=0=

Today the family of four went on a trip to the local Zoo, and also there were Stein and Spirit. The two men had located the soul of a very dark one of evil and had exterminated it. They worked together in the past before Spirit's wife took over. It was a fairly weak soul, but the power it eluded was strong due to the ability of using witch magic. Still it was still taken out, the location of the battle in some graveyard in Little Hangleton. That was several hours ago by the way.

"You know you look strange the way you got a giant bolt sticking in your head," Spirit tells the scientist.

Click-click-click... click-click-click...

"I know but they don't look for too long," Stein replied with a dismissive shrug while twisting his screw again. He wanted to smoke but he forgot to buy himself a new pack after losing his other pack during that fight with the magical evil soul.

Kami would have been with Spirit to deal with this but she had to tend to their young daughter Maka, and Stein had volunteered to wield Spirit once again for the mission (once he was pulled out of his house). The redhead still had nightmares about Stein's little nightly experiments. Funny in a way...

Spirit sighed, before stopping. Stein noticed his friend tense.

"What is it?"

"You feel that?" the redhead questioned.

The glasses-wearing man blinks, before extending his senses out.

Click-click-click... click-click-click... clack!

"Yeah. I sense it."

Spirit smiles.

"It seems there's someone here who has the power to become a strong Meister and Weapon. But the power has yet to be tapped."

"We should let Lord Death know of this. I'll contact him and you go and seek out the sources. I'll come find you." Stein walks away to find a place where he can get the privacy to call their boss.

Spirit casually pockets his hands and moves towards the source of untapped potential while musing himself by looking at the various animal exhibits.

Stein entered the loo that was roped off with an Out fo Order sign, and made sure he WAS alone, before tracing the number to call Lord Death. When the numbers flash, the mirror glows before the familiar mask of Death appeared.

"Stein! Hello there!" the comical cheery vice speaks, clapping its large hands.

"Lord Death. We took care of that dark soul detected here in Europe. But it had the ability of using witch magic. Non-themed magic... similar to the wand wavers."

"Ahh, I see... that's good. One less dark soul from causing any supernatural harm to innocent civilians... so, where's Spirit? You didn't lose him did you?"

Stein shakes his head in a negative gesture.

"Nope. We detected two powerful human souls. One is a weapon and the other can become a great Meister. The potential's untapped but... we thought to let you know. Spirit's looking for the sources right now. If this is real, we COULD see two new students for the DWMA."

Death makes an hmm sign, fingers positioned under his jaw (does he really have one?) adopting a thinking pose.

"Interesting developments..."

Suddenly a roar is heard follows by screams and an explosion.

"MONSTER!" a screaming passerby yells, dragging her child away amidst a screaming mob.

"Uh oh, that doesn't sound good. Listen, you and Spirit take care of this disturbance then find the potential Meister and Death Weapon, understand?"

"Sure."

The mirror regains its reflective surface. He leaves the loo in a hurry. Meanwhile, Spirit was blasted back by a powerful punch, and smashed against the map board detailing the koala exhibit.

Spirit growls as the dark soul cackles again, unleashing a powerful blast of energy. This one he cut down creating a blinding explosion of smoke and he hears a charging-like whine of power.

"Over here!" Dan yells, dragging his wife. The children made a dash to the adults.

Spirit was ready to deflect this next energy blast and counter, but was shocked to see the attack was fired not at him... it was towards his right! A man who was one of those low-pay custodial janitors had ran from the nearby closet during that brief pause of monster attacks and shoved Hermione aside.

"Hermione!" Harry yells, rushing in to protect his fallen best friend and somewhat sister figure.

He dives throwing his body over hers, and using himself as a shield.

"No! Hermione! Harry!"

"NOO!" Spirit yelled. He wasn't going to make it in time to stop the deaths.

_I'll protect you, Hermione!_

Then it happened. A freak incident many would call it as Harry morphed (even to his surprise) into a scythe! A triple-bladed scythe weapon! The energy blast strikes the bladed surfaces and deflects off to the roof creating a hole. Some debris fell and one large stone nearly hit her but merely trapped her long hair.

Spirit was surprised.

"Spirit!" yells Stein. Spirit leaps forward to Stein, transforming in a flash a skinny cross-like weapon. But one end of the horizontal bar suddenly gains a wicked-looking scythe edge. Stein already had his running sprint, and with a flash of light and a wind-cutting slice the dark monster soul was cut in half. The skeletal monster was surprised at first. Then with a lurch and a gurgled cry, explodes into a flare of purple light and evaporates.

Hermione stared at Harry, her best friend... now a weapon. Despite her hair trapped under a large broken piece of stone she picked him up, and felt a brief thrum of power from contact. Stein had run over and lifted the stone off with ease tossing it aside. She got up, the weapon feeling very light. Then Harry returned to his human form and the sudden weight toppled her.

"H-Harry..."

She fainted, her brain no longer able to understand what happened. The parents had seen this happen, and see the weapon the glasses-clad man held transformed into a red-haired man. Dan and Emma had rushed over from where they took shelter in one of the destroyed exhibits.

"Are you their parents?"

"Our daughter is, but Harry we adopted. Is she okay? Are they okay?" Emma questioned, frantic and worried.

"They're fine but we should get out of here. It's not safe here."

Dan picked up Harry while Emma grabs her daughter. As they left, pops crack the air and robe-wearing men and women appeared holding out sticks.

Spirit gave them a look as they ran. "Listen you two... we need to talk about what happened and why you saw Harry transform before your eyes."

"You know what's going on?"

The scientist answers for his friend. "Yes, but not here. Let's go to your home. Spirit and I here shall explain everything."

Dan gives them a look, before slowly agreeing.

"Alright... but I'm watching you two. I used to be in the Royal Air Force so if you try anything funny I will break your necks."

Out to the parking lot they go. Stein and Spirit gathered into the back seat, the children together in between Stein and Spirit as Dan drove away from the Zoo quickly. Half an hour later the two men from DWMA were in the Granger home. They had explained everything that had happened and what Harry was and how their daughter Hermione was connected in all of it. It took awhile, and the Grangers listened (asking questions whenever). Hermione was a Meister capable of using a unique power to become a Kishin hunter, and Harry ultimately was a Meister Weapon with already a strong bond between himself and their daughter Hermione.

"Well, there is one place where your daughter and Harry here can excel and become masters at the union between them as Meister and Weapon. It's located in Death City, Nevada in the United States. The place is called the Death Weapon Meister Academy or DWMA for short," Stein calmly explains.

Then again, having seen the strange things that happened, that attack, and the fact one of the two men in their living room looked like a figurative Frankenstein (and has a large bolt through the side of his skull), the parents were ready to accept the truth-stating facts. Especially since during the conversation via a tall bathroom mirror they called Lord Death himself to verify their claims. They were surprised to see that the literal personification of death was jovial and cheery, and also somewhat comical with large hands Dan was reminded of those foam fingers at a soccer game.

"Alright... what do we need to do?" Dan questions Stein and Spirit.

"First off, we leave before those wand wavers from their hidden society arrive to erase our memories. The fight that happened was sure to have them sending their military to hunt down those that escaped."

"Wand wavers?" Emma muttered, confused.

"Humans like you and I that can use a witch's magic channeled through various types of wooden sticks. They claim to be the origin of magic in the world and most exist within Europe behind their so-called invisible barriers that hide their society. We of the DWMA are not on friendly terms with them due to the fact that each time they use their magic powers they open their souls into becoming corrupted Kishin. And most of the time, they believe themselves like gods because they have the innate ability to cause a target to forget his or her memory in recent time or for numbers of years."

Spirit narrows his eyes.

"I once met one of them when I was still becoming a Death Scythe. There was a horrific Kishin attack in downtown London that was targeting the Royal Family and I was able to prevent the attack, but as I was making sure the Kishin soul was fully destroyed one of the robed wand users appeared and cast a area-wide magic spell and suddenly the damages were repaired and the civilians I rescued had forgotten the last forty minutes of the attack. I made sure Stein and I escaped before they would erase our memories or even detect us in the general area."

Stein was playing with the screw in his head, twisting it as usual. "Lord Death is tolerable of them only because despite their souls being exposed to eventual transformation into Kishins, they are still human regardless of their magic crafts that overall have more power than the usual witches we are used to dealing with. But as long as they do not bother us we wouldn't care much so long as they do not become Kishin-like souls and start devouring other human souls. That is a reason why the DWMA exists in the United States. Just like the government of one country, you can't simply enter another country and do something to piss others off and expect to get away with it."

"Oh... I think I understand what you mean," Dan says, "If we leave Europe they can't follow us or try anything that would expose them to the world that as a whole doesn't know of their existence."

"Bingo," Stein answers with a grin, "Because of that Kishin attack they'll assume it was some criminal wand waver and would do everything to repair damages and erase people's memories to make it look like nothing ever happened, especially anybody who had fled the scene of the crime, so-to-speak."

Spirit closed the window curtains and looks to the adults.

"I can sense some of those wand users arriving now through their magic teleportation. We should get out of here and quick. Lord Death's little talisman tag won't hide our presences for long."

"Alright. We'll pack up. But, how are we going to get plane tickets to Nevada on such short notice?"

Spirit smiled.

"Leave that to me, Mr. and Mrs. Granger."

* * *

**A Soul Eater HP Story!  
What a Strange Crossover?**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, or its world/universe, the official characters, and everything else. The author and writer of the series belong to J.K. Rowling. I also have no ownership of the anime/manga series Soul Eater or any of its official characters, locations, and etcetera. The series itself is written and illustrated by Atsushi Ōkubo. All I own is this idea of a story, a one-shot as it is, and this idea that brainstormed that I want to get out of the way before it distracts me from other things. I also have ownership of any original characters I may use (as fillers).

**Author's Note:** I kind of changed some things around such as advancing the years up to the 90s so I can get away with some of the tech that will be mentioned... and music... and other stuff. It's more Soul Eater than Harry Potter so yeah.

* * *

It's been twelve years since Harry and Hermione met, and after a Kishin incident that Harry's mysterious powers were unveiled by Stein and Spirit. Because of the looming threat the wizarding world would have on the family (and more on the bad side of things than good) they fled Europe and out of the threat and grasp of the witch magic users. The Granger Dentistry practice was permanently stationed in Death City, too, with their old house sold on market. It was a wonder to the two adults to see the illusion on the sun (and moon during its cycles) revealed a forever grinning face as opposed to what they once believed when they lived in Kensington.

Harry was treated like a son to Dan and Emma, and as their daughter's weapon (she became a Weapon Meister) the union between the two was very close bonding. As a young child, Harry's life after being rescued by the Grangers from the abusive Dursleys took a much happier turn, and after the move to America Harry and Hermione made even more friends who were like them in a way. It also saved his life overall because of his scar. It hosted a fragmented shard of a blackened, almost Kishin-like soul. After careful extraction and destruction of said Kishin shard, Harry's overall health improved and finally he filled out and grew to a normal child of his age. But Lord Death was very disturbed at the fact a person that can use witchcraft spells would literally butcher his or her soul (our lovable Death God didn't know the gender at the time) in some insane twisted sense. It made him shiver when a memory reflected the Kishin sealed under the school.

Now, Hermione was great friends with Maka, and Harry an extent with Soul. The girls were known as the Scythe Sisters, because Harry and Soul were both scythe-type Weapons. While Soul was a single-blade, Harry was a tri-blade (the blades of his weapon form were an emerald shade much like his eyes). Often during the early academy days they (Hermione and Maka) battled for book smarts dominance but they still had the friendship between them. Whereas Soul often wanted to be "cool" and enjoyed music, Harry was a gamer-type all the way with a more... defined range of music tastes in the Rock and Pop genre. There was one other thing that Hermione shared with Maka: her dad's little eccentricities regarding other beautiful women that resulted in the divorce when she turned fourteen. But the Shibusen students all have their share of adventures as they grew up, alongside Black✰Star and Tsubaki, and much later on Death the Kid and the Thompson Sisters.

It's come to a shock to Maka, Soul, Black✰Star, and Tsubaki when Hermione and Harry had informed them they had once met Stein. Of course, Death had told the teens to keep quiet until after Stein's little test was done on the remedial. Now, that was a funny night... however that also strengthened their bonds as friends, partners, and team mates. It was also when they finally learned something about Harry. While Harry was apparently able to harness the power of witch magic, he never however developed it and Stein had explained why. Harry suffered from an incident in his infancy that affected the magical core that wand wavers had (and is something that separates the wand wavers from the witches and sorcerers the DWMA deal with from time to time), and by the time he had turned nine that core seemed to complete fade after shrinking since the incident in time... it was affected by strange death-like magic.

Lord Death after the discovery (and the destruction of the Kishin shard in his faded scar) made some inquires about Harry's past as Harry grew up. He learned he was the offspring of a group of magicals who used wands as a focus instead of animal or holiday/item themes like the witches the DWMA were versed in knowledge. But all he was able to learn came from writings and fanfiction about how he was written as some hero who defeated some evil wizard as a baby; some of the writings he read were very exaggerating. One was he trained since birth to be a ruthless Dark Lord killer by the greatest wizards since Merlin. ("FOOL! Merlin was not the greatest! He was mentally handicapped and only with my help was he revered as such, and able to remember how to breathe... Excalibur! Excalibur!") Another writing of fanfiction Death discovered was Harry commanded animals to defeat the one who was referred only as You-Know-Who. ("It must be embarrassing if you couldn't kill a baby... but then again, this guy deserved it... such a terrible evil soul... almost prime to become a Kishin Egg.") Anything regarding Harry on a serious matter lead across dead-ends and the only mention of his biological parents were "parents of the savior".

And regarding Harry's lack of magic: The Killing Curse had an adverse effect even when Lily's blood protection spells she had enacted when she sacrificed herself to save her infant child all those years ago went into effect. In other words, think of it like a balloon filled with water and then you pin-prick a hole in it to cause a tiny leak instead of fully popping it. The water would slowly drip and drip until the balloon was no longer filled with liquid. On this logic, that is what happened to Harry's magical core. But, throughout all of this history, Dumbledore's protections he's placed on the Dursley Family took awhile to slowly unthread and lose its protections. By the time Dumbledore discovered this, Harry has already gotten his own life with another family that saved him when he was an abused child.

=0=0=

It's been days since the fight against Medusa and her witch and Kishin friends whom had released a dangerous Kishin known as Asura with an injection of black blood. Repairs to Death City has since been completed due to minor destruction occurring during the brief battle between Death and the freed Asura on that night. Inside a home in downtown Death City, Harry lets out a somewhat bored yawn as he continues to play Chrono Trigger on the Wii Virtual Console. Hey, it's a classic game and Harry (and this author) still enjoys it now and then.

"You love your video games," Hermione mutters from her spot on the couch. She was reading a shōjo manga book to pass the time. The stereo was also on, and the CD System was turned on playing some Vocaloid albums they (mostly Harry) collect. And Dan and Emma were currently at work.

Were the adults worried they would do something... inappropriate? You betcha! So why leave two teens alone in a house together without adult supervision? Because Harry and Hermione know how to act like responsible, young mature teenagers (who fight evil spirits, criminals, and the occasional evil witch). Of course... they DO live on their own (Maka and Soul are their neighbors) and have been since a year ago they decided on wanting a place of their own in Death City.

But still you wonder what they do when alone... you perverts.

"So, what do you believe is going to happen now that Asura's out there somewhere?"

Hermione looks up from her Fruits Baskets manga.

"I honestly do not know. But, I know Lord Death is planning ways to recapture that Kishin."

Harry found a place to save and does so, before turning it off. "Until then... go to work, capture 99 evil souls and find us a witch soul so I can become a Death Scythe." He smiles to Hermione, who smiles in return.

"So, what did you think about the class we had yesterday regarding the Chain Resonance?"

"Well... it sounds very interesting. But as of now most of us students will have trouble even harmonizing an equal wavelength with other Meisters and Weapons. But I can also see it being very useful if we come up against a dangerous Kishin or Witch."

"Plus with us having been teamed with Maka and Soul most of the time our union is much easier than with the others."

Harry gets off the couch and takes the manga from Hermione. Tossing to towards the table he pulls her to him as he lays on the couch. She took the initiative and kissed him with a soft moan. Let the make out session be-

_DING-DONG-DONG-DING_

"Want to answer it?" Harry murmurs between kisses.

"Ignore it," she whispers back huskily.

Hands wander across each others bodies again. Harry's hands were caressing the small of her back, before lowering down, and drift up her dress over that cute butt of hers. And just as this story moves into the Mature-rated category, the doorbell rings again interrupting the two lovers. This prompts Harry to go answer it as Hermione fixes her summer dress. Door swung open, standing at the entrance were Soul and Maka and were wearing their casual street clothes.

"Hey Soul, Maka."

The boys knock fists in greeting.

"Black✰Star is dragging all of us outside to the ball court. Wanna join?" the white-haired weapon asks as he holds up the basketball.

Harry smiles. "Yeah? Well Hermione and I can get out of the house for awhile. We are a bit bored right now."

Soul shares his usual grin.

"Yeah... I bet I know what you were really doing."

Harry laughs, inviting the two inside for now.

=0=0=

One week ago... the Order of the Phoenix has gathered in Sirius's home. It was a really bad month. The Tri-Wizard Tournament was in shambles. Neville Longbottom (who was forced to participate in the tournament by an outside source confounding the Goblet of Fire) was still missing. Aurors had finally pulled up a Portkey trace and it took them to a graveyard near a muggle town.

All they found was an unearthed grave, several destroyed tombstones, blood, the remains of a ritual fire pit and cauldron, and a shattered Tri-Wizard Cup. Augustana Longbottom was hysterical at the kidnapping of her grandson and today she still refused to leave the Longbottom Manor. Dumbledore has made some enemies because he proclaimed the Dark Lord was behind the disappearance of the Longbottom Heir and the Minister was leading a smear campaign against the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

But today he was happy that there was finally a small glimmer of light at the end of a dark cloud that covers their bleak future.

"So... before I speak, first do we have anything worth mentioning?"

"I managed to get some werewolf clans from ignoring the Dark Lord's offerings but many are swayed to his cause because of the Ministry's overall attitude towards dark creatures," Remus tells the group.

"I see. Severus?"

Snape was his usual grumpy self, but he releases a breath and uncrosses his arms.

"The Dark Lord is seeking the audience of the giants in the east and north. He's already gathered four of the main Vampire Clans of Bulgaria, Asia, up north of Scotland, and in Romania. And since the break-in of Azkaban he's managed together a control over the Dementors promising them all the souls they can devour."

"That is troubling..." Dumbledore pinched the bridge of his nose. Voldemort has to be very troublesome to create so many problems. But, he mused on a quiet thought on the turn of this war against the dark was just around the corner. "It has taken me awhile, but I had finally managed to locate Harry Potter."

This was wonderful news in such dark times to the members of the Order, especially regarding Sirius and Remus, Harry's godfathers and uncles. After Peter was discovered and caught Sirius had been freed but the rat manages to escape Ministry custody and was now the one hunted down and not Sirius. Although, Sirius illegally incarcerated by the Ministry and sent to Azkaban without any sort of official trial showed bad publicity on Fudge who was still trying to keep a death hold on his position as Minister with his lackeys on his side (god, I hate Umbridge).

"Where is he? Where is the Boy-Who-Lived, Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled again like the gay sparkly vampires of Forks, Washington.

"In Nevada in the United States. Naturally, we'll be planning cross-continent Portkeys; however we'll have to be together as one on the return trip. I plan to have Fawkes flash flame us back to Hogwarts once we finally locate Harry."

"But... Dumbledore... isn't America different than Europe regarding wizards?" Sirius speaks up.

"I know but I do have a friend in the American Ministry that can help us; he owes me a favor from 1976. However once we arrive we'll be given Portkeys that will drop us off in the location Harry was rumored to be."

"What location?"

Dumbledore looks at his friends, his members who fight for the greater good of the light. "At first I thought he was joking but... the city Harry is living at is called Death. It's located in the Nevada desert."

The others stare at the Headmaster, believing it was a joke. But the serious look Dumbledore shared made them quickly realize it wasn't. Although they all have similar questions: What city would willing allow itself to be called Death? Who in their right mind even ALLOW such a name to be used?

(Lord Death sneezed.)

So it was decided. In the week passing since the meeting everyone was ready and left Europe in the time where it was noon in America. And from there (and passing through visitor regulations as well as their magical passports were okayed) Dumbledore's friend reluctantly gave them the old shoe that would take them to their destination. He HAD given them a warning about the city being a bit odd even by Ministry standards, but Dumbledore took it with a smile and believed it was simply because of the odd name.

The moment the Order apparated outside the city limits, Maka slipped and her basket shot missed. But also Hermione and Harry felt the strange energy flux in the distance that Maka felt. In his office Lord Death peers away from staring endlessly in his mirror. Spirit and Stein were sharing drinks at a local bar and both men also felt the sudden energy spike before it died. Familiar witch energy...

The sound of an owl stops the teens from their basketball game. Harry looks towards the tree, and there was a tawny barn owl.

"An owl? Here? In broad daylight?"

"Yeah, that is very strange. Owls are nocturnal creatures," Maka commented on the strange owl awake in daylight.

Harry felt it was a strange omen...

"C'mon let's keep playing. The score is still in my team's favor," the black-haired teen tells the others.

The owl flies away.

At the city entrance the Order walk out of the desert and pass the welcome sign from the south entrance. The buildings all had an old English architect but many of the buildings looked strange even for buildings seen in a wizarding community. What got their attention was the largest building in the center of the large circular city. It was of strange architectural design, the motif of funny-looking skulls, red spires and turrets, large wax candles that burned with a flame but never melted or dripped wax. It even had three black orbs floating in the air above the structure's center position.

Not to mention the sun. I mean the SUN itself was laughing its eternal grin! That was something that fully shocked the Order upon entering this strange city in the middle of the Nevada desert; the once bright and glaring sun dims down and then like some illusion dispelled transformed into a spiky sun with eyes, needle nose and a wide grinning mouth. Oh, it STILL hurts when you stare at it, no doubt... hey, it's the freaking sun; you stare at it and you'll burn your retinas.

"How will we find Mr. Potter in this place? It's looks like to be a very large city," says Kingsley.

"I know, but it's very simple if we follow and keep from bringing attention to us."

And he takes out his wand.

"Point Me Harry Potter," he casts, and his wand spins like a compass before stopping and pointing a glowing tip in the location they were to take. They move, unaware that once again this small bit of magic use was felt by soul perception-trained users and Maka.

High on top a nearby building, she was peering at the group following their every movement through binoculars. She had an eye patch on but still she used it.

"I have a visual of the strangers. Some of them are wearing black robes, and some of them are wearing clothing befitting of 19th Century Victorian. The old man with the long beard and hair has clothes that are an absolute eyesore. You'll see him since his robes are an electric blue with actual twinkling stars and crescent moons. And his eyes... they're more sparkly than the vampires of Twilight!"

_"Follow but don't jump in yet. Spirit and I are going to confront them when we see what they want and where they're going. Get the rest of the DCPD and any Meister and Weapon ready to confront the group, understood Marie?"_ Stein questions over the radio.

"Roger that," Marie responded.

The blonde-haired woman wondered why a group of witches would just waltz into Death City and clearly in the open. They just SCREAM enemy the way they're dressed... although the man with the roguish looks had husband material. She shakes her head. No! Not daydreams now! Not yet... anyway... yeah...

It took awhile, and they did take in the sights they encountered, but finally the wand led Dumbledore and his entourage to a basketball court where a group of teenagers were playing muggle basketball. Marie kept watch from above, keeping relay to Stein and Spirit. Sirius stared, and Remus couldn't believe his eyes. There was James and Lily's son, and he looked so much like James... except when they saw his green eyes. The eyes of Lily. He looked happy... having fun with his own peers.

"Harry!"

He couldn't stop himself. It's been fifteen years! He wanted to hold his godson again!

Harry blinked, and the others stare when Sirius rushed in and grabs Harry in a big crushing hug.

"Oh Harry I finally found you!"

Harry struggled until he knees the stranger in the balls and backed up. The other man hurries and bends down by his friend.

"Hey, just who the hell are you grabbing me like that? Do I even know you?" Harry yelled.

"Harry my boy... you've grown up."

Now the group directed their looks past the two men and towards a group behind an old man. Did he think he could pull off the Gandalf look? His hair was long and they could see his long beard was tucked inside his pants! Weird...

"Who are you? How do you know me?"

"I'm sorry... my name is Albus Dumbledore and I'm from a special school in Scotland called Hogwarts. I've been looking for you for quiet sometime. You've been missing for awhile but I finally found you... Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived."

Soul scoffed. "What is this? Boy-Who-Lived? Crappy nickname..."

"You are the Boy-Who-Lived! The reason I've been searching for you... is because you're magical, dear boy," Dumbledore says with that damned cheery grandfather smile and eyes.

Harry stares. Soul and Maka stared. Even Black✰Star for once was quiet and staring. Kid merely arcs an eyebrow in the manner of showing he doesn't believe what he heard just then. Patty giggled; she found the old man's lively robes funny and also cool the way they twinkle and sparkle like glitter.

"Boy Who Lived? What do you take me for, a male witch? I don't use magic you old geezer and I don't want to go with you or your weirdo cross-dressing friends!"

That outburst shocked the Order of the Phoenix. The sun was laughing at them... Dumbledore blinked. Then he blinked again.

"Actually the term would be wizard which you are. Witches are females, my boy."

"Stop calling me your boy! I am not your anything..."

"Yeah, he's not your boy or anything old man. Now, just tell us who the hell you are and what you are doing here in Death City?" Hermione demanded as Harry moved close to Hermione by a fingertip reach for a swift transformation... if need be.

"Oh confound it Dumbledore, just Obliviate their memories and take Potter back to the school," Severus yelled.

When Snape made the mistake of doing a threatening move, the Shibusen students leap back with impressive feats. Then they saw Snape take out his wand and point at them. The old man however held his hand before it, keeping Severus from doing anything rash. They can't do anything in front of the muggles.

"Obliviate our memories? What is that supposed to mean?" Kid mutters, golden eyes looking down at the group of robe-wearing witches. That look which Death the Kid gave some of the Order members still made them believe he was just like Remus: a werewolf.

"Wait... yeah now I remember. They must be the magic users that use those sticks as a focus unlike witches like Medusa," spoke Hermione.

"She's right. They're wand wavers... listen to this old man: there's no way I'm going anywhere! I'm staying here in Death City!" exclaims Harry, casting a glare.

But the Order was once again given another shocking performance.

"Transform, now," Soul commanded his friends.

Maka, Kid, Black✰Star, and Hermione stand there as Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Soul, and even Harry jump high into the air. Each of their bodies takes on a glow of different colors, and before the wizards and witch's eyes they transformed into weapons! Literal weapons, which were seized in an expertise manner by the other teens! The Order was however more horrified the Boy Who Lived did self-transfiguration along with the others that followed their savor's leap into the sky.

Hermione and Maka cross their scythes overhead in a unite pose, Black✰Star held the short tanto of Tsubaki, and Kid with the guns upside down pinkies on the trigger. "Better be careful, Hermione. I just don't like what's going on," Harry said as he mirror reflects off the middle of his tri-blades... apparently shirtless... or nude... take your pick.

"I know. Maka, what do you feel?" The honey-eyed girl asks her Scythe Sister.

"Their souls are human; except for the man with the greasy hair... his soul is tainted but not overly evil. But he has this dark malevolent energy force branded on his right upper arm. A sick poison green tint... it's almost revolting to look at it a minute longer."

Maka's olive green eyes narrow towards the stick the old man held. Unlike the other sticks that held the magical forces within, the old man's stick held a heavier force... more tainted than the force branded to greasy's arm. It was... black... deathly cold, too.

"I'm not surprised you sensed them since they arrived to Death City, Maka," spoke a familiar voice, prompting half the Order to turn their backs to their friends and point... at a man with stitches? And a giant screw literally impaling the left side of his skull? What?

And next to him was Maka's father, Spirit. As of this moment, Spirit was looking very serious. And no, no Sirius jokes will be used in this fanfic.

"Then again, wand wavers regardless of gender all have that unmistakable taint of magic essence just like the witches we know of."

Stein stares at them through his glasses, with that look of his. Contempt boredom with skepticism aimed at the gaggle of strangely-dressed people from Europe. The wizards and witches with their magical cores, able to do just about anything and more. The strength to cast magic itself stronger than the average evil witch, not to mention their most powerful witchcraft they can use is a spell that destroys the boundaries of life itself and extinguishes the soul entirely (human, creature, or full Kishin).

"You see, both sides share one common interest and that is the ability to use magic. But what separates them from evil witches is the fact a wand user has an internal energy source, a type of core that which their life depends on making them slightly different from an ordinary human being. That alone is what separates their soul wavelengths and give each wand user a difference in identity, whereas the soul wavelengths of ordinary witches are tainted with malice. The energy core of a wand user is neither light, gray, or dark; however evil actions they take can also corrupt them, eventually transforming them into Kishin."

Stein fixes his glasses back into place as he discards his cigarette.

"But the reason they've been detected is because each burst of magic we sensed... one person had the effect of a Kishin's essence behind it. There's this old tale mentioned as a urban legend of how a Kishin mocking Lord Death's shroud appeared before three brothers claiming to be the Grim Reaper himself and granted them each a split of his soul. Three pieces of the Kishin's split soul in three items... and one of them is now in this city!"

Yeah. Stein heard of an old tale Lord Death mentioned about how a Kishin who dared to portray himself as a Death God split its soul into three items of magic the wand wavers of old would use to become gods. One could summon souls of the dead destroying the laws Lord Death himself has placed down. One would have the ability to camouflage his soul wavelength as well as keep him alive until it was removed effectively making it an immortal-type. And then the third item broke all of Newton's Laws. Power of the Kishin itself and more and an effective spreader of tainted madness. A powerful artifact that relishes in the blood of the dead and grows only more powerful with each time the wand was used to slay another magic wand user, or an innocent human soul, or god forbid the soul of an evil witch or another Kishin.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore commanded. His twinkling eyes since have darkened upon hearing the words that appear to match the story in the book Tales of Tweedle the Bard. His grandfatherly visage had vanished. Here stands Albus Dumbledore, the savior who defeated Dark Lord Grindelwald, and the one that Voldemort has fears of.

"I'm Doctor Franken Stein, and ever since you appeared everyone who is soul perceptive felt your sparks of magic in the air. Myself, my friend here, Maka with the black and red scythe and several other Death Scythes in the city and our academy..."

"Stein... The old man's wand he's holding is soaked with Kishin energy," Spirit informed the resident scientist.

Dumbledore heard that however, mind wondering what this Kishin was about.

_That must be it... the Ancient Kishin artifact lost in Europe._ "I see. Team, take them out but no lasting harm."

The Order had no choice but to retaliate upon hearing those words. Wands are drawn in a flash.

"Disarm them of the sticks they use," Stein ordered the students.

Kid pot shots five wands, destroying them easily with the pink energy bullets. The wands destroyed were Snape, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, and Kingsley. Moody was fast and threw tripping hexes chained with conjuring wires to ensnare them like hunters using snare traps. But the Meisters were quick to take to the air. Maka and Hermione were careful not to use the sharp blades and struck with the poles of their weapons. Using a reverse grip on Tsubaki, Black✰Star was utilizing his shinobi speed to deflect and lash out with crushing blows to stun the nerves in their hands. He was also very useful with unarmed combat as well; each wand they were able to disarm was swiftly gathered by the ninja. Dumbledore however was the hardest who clearly believed they were using forms of dark magic and was attacking with gray spells and stunners. Stein simply used Spirit in his weapon form to block all the light spells.

"Take this old man!"

Dumbledore was struck in the back, caught completely off guard by Maka. Stein took this advantage and broke Dumbledore's nose with a sharp thrust of the underside of the pole. Then just as fast, a low-end swing brought Dumbledore painfully to the floor, clutching his bruised man pride. Ouch. A cry is heard as Moody got shot in the spiraling freaky eye of his. Kid dove back to avoid a cutting-looking wave of magic the now one-eyed man with the blender face retaliates with. But Hermione got a lucky strike and carved his wand in three pieces. Moody cursed loudly; he nearly lost his fingers!

CLANG!

Without his magic eye (which when it got shot by Kid it had popped out and flew into the bushes of the basketball court), he wasn't able to see Stein who used the pole end of Spirit to clock him hard over the head. Call it a Spirit Chop. Stein was struck in the back by Dumbledore, who had recovered and was forcing himself to forget the pain in his boys. He had what resembled a conjured whip of living flames.

"Professor Stein!" Hermione yelled, before Maka pushed her out of the way lifting Soul to block the whip attack.

"Give me Harry Potter," Dumbledore ordered, throwing the girl and her weapon aside, "He must return with us for the Greater Good."

Hermione glared.

"You are not taking my boyfriend from us!"

A visible aura of her soul projects around her body, ruffling at her clothing and her hair. Dumbledore turned to her and casted a grayish blue jet of light. She moved to avoid. Kid saw the spell impact the bench and the wood shatters into splinters. The son of Death saw that dangerous spell's destruction, and took aim. Bang, bang, bang, bang! He repeatedly spams the triggers, pelting the old man who had summoned into his path the nearby iron-made table like a shield.

"HAA!"

Hermione dove in, and cleaves the iron table in half. With a springing leap, she struck him in the face with the top part of her scythe. If his nose was broken earlier it's busted up even more. But Dumbledore grabbed Hermione and flung her away disarming the girl before grabbing Harry. He was prepared to undo this self-transfiguration and take him back home to Hog-CRASH! Dumbledore fell, and Harry's weapon form felt like the heaviest of lead. No one knew, but Dumbledore's hand broke.

Releasing form Harry kicks Dumbles in the face stunning him before kicking his wand from his possession. The wand flew in the air, and Kid snatched it. Using that same foot it shifts into his scythe blade. SLICE! Bye-bye long bushy white beard hair. Stein moved in, electricity crackling from his hand. Time to end this now!

"Soul Force!"

Dumbledore got the shock of his life before being dragged from the ground and thrown into the air as blood is spit out. Our unarmed magicals stared horrified, beaten and bruised themselves. Harry jumps up, uses Professor Stein as a stepping pad and leaps up to meet Dumbledore. Two kicks to the head, a forward palm strike, before grappling Dumbledore by tucking his forearms under the old man's pits, and tucked his head between his legs.

"Pedigree, bitch!"

Face meet asphalt, asphalt meet face.

"You okay?"

Standing, Harry rolls his shoulders to shake off the pain.

"I'm fine 'Mione. Are YOU okay?"

"I'm fine, Harry," his girlfriend replies.

Harry looked her over, concerned. It made the girl smile warmly by his sincere touch for her well-being.

"FREEZE!"

The other Order members had their hands raised upon hearing the unmistakable sounds of multiple guns cocking.

"If you make any sudden movements, we will open fire, understand witches?"

Those still conscious had peacefully surrendered as Marie arrived with more police and a couple of two-star Meisters. As their destroyed wands were confiscated (and disarmed ones snapped just in-case), one remained undamaged. It was Dumbledore's wand soaking with Kishin aura which Spirit - back in his human form - takes from Kid and places it in his pocket. The Order of the Phoenix, defeated, was heavily chained down and any miscellaneous items thrown in a large burlap bag.

"Well, that takes care of our magical guests. Good job students," Stein tells the teens. He was looking at his coat and knew he'll have to break out the sewing machine tonight. He puts it back on anyway.

"I just can't believe that Dumbledore guy wanted to kidnap me." Harry shakes his head. He'd rather suffer Blair's poor cooking than go with a bunch of people that wanted to take him away from his friends and family.

"Kidnap?"

"Tried to, actually," Kid informed the two adults, "especially two of the men in the group were looking at Harry claiming they were his uncles. One had yellow eyes like mine and the other had this air of... mischievousness..."

"Yeah and that creepy bearded old man Dumbledore tried to stop us but I showed him what a great star I am," Black✰Star boasted, as usual.

"Interesting. Well, enjoy your day having fun kids. We'll handle those wand users now."

The two adults left with the officers and the captured kidnappers.

"Well... I'm in the mood for ice cream," Harry spoke up.

"Yes! Ice cream! I'll eat more than you this time!" Black✰Star yells, running off to the ice cream shop.

"Black✰Star! Wait!" Tsubaki shouted, running after her meister.

Harry sighed.

"Let's go before he does something embarrassing again."

"Yeah," Maka agrees.

Soul simply follows hands in pockets. Liz and Patty follow Kid and Hermione looked back briefly to the witch adults in the distance escorted by the police.

"Mione!"

"I'm coming," she shouted, grabbing Soul's basketball and catching up with her friends, and Harry.

That fight was a bit intense, but they were able to stop the old man from kidnapping Harry. Hermione was glad they didn't succeed. Who gave that old man the right to just come into the city, and try and take her boyfriend away when he had a life and great friends? Who did he think he was? God?

=0=0=

With the Order of the Phoenix, they were wandless. Their emergency Portkeys (phoenix medallions) was taken from them, and Snape's potions also were taken (the man, Stein; they watch him put Snape's potions into his pockets like a thief). They had been frog-marched (Dumbledore dragged) to the building dab center of the city past the tall flight of steps. Many children in their early ages to some of teen years watched them, murmuring behind their backs. Nostalgic most of them immediately thought back to Hogwarts.

"It must be a school," Arthur murmured.

"Quiet," one of the armed officers said, sending a glare at the redhead.

The group was brought to the dungeons under the above floors. Black, with barely any light aside light bulbs shaped like candle flames, and the musty scent of the typical cold drafty dungeon fill their noses.

"Are they the witches that appeared in the city?" a voice spoke behind them. Half of the Order turned and stared, expressing looks of shock. Sid stands there conversion with Stein as the other men kept the magicals from doing anything reckless.

"Actually they're European wand users... not the witches we're used to dealing with," Stein told Sid.

"An Inferi? What's an Inferi doing here?" Sid and Stein hear the one who had the scent of a wolf yell.

"This place has dark magic if they resurrect the dead," the men then hear Dumbledore say. Those sparkly eyes of his had darkened considerably on his bruised and bloodied face. That was quick in regaining consciousness.

Sid and Stein look to one another.

"Dark magic?"

Then they (and the officers with them) openly laugh, whilst shoving the Order into the prison cell and slams it shut, locking it tight.

"Old guy, I don't know where you get your ideas of dark magic but I was simply brought back to life by Stein here. I'm still a very useful soldier against the witches and Kishin forces. Nothing more... nothing less... Although I could understand your weird fears if I was written off as a type of horror story."

"Sid! Stein!" a woman calls out.

It was Marie.

"Lord Death requests your audience now. He wants to know about our witch guests we have captured."

"Sure. We'll be there Marie," Stein responds. "Sid, I'll catch up."

"Alright then Stein."

The purple-skinned zombie walks out of view following Marie and the other adults, leaving Stein alone with Dumbledore and his groupies.

Click-click-click... click-click-click...

"You know... that wand of yours Dumbledore... We are going to make sure you or anybody else can never use its true inner forces within it. It's too dangerous for a soul such as yours to properly unionize. And you picked a very bad time to even try to kidnap one of our Meister's weapons. I don't know what your fixation on Mr. Potter is, but the last time someone had grievously injured Harry his girlfriend Hermione tore the witch apart and sliced the soul destroying it."

Click-click-click... click-click-click...

He gives them a truly frightening look, and coupled with his usual mad scientist smile makes him look insane to their eyes.

"The last thing we need is the wand wavers of Europe interfering in our duties of protecting the world from evil magic users and the Kishin spreading madness. The American magicals tolerate us since we are actively fighting against the evil that lurks in the darkness wanting to create anarchy and destruction through madness..."

Click-click-click... click-click-click... clack!

He stands to his full height and the light reflects a glare off his glasses. He loved looking like a badass in front of others.

"Now if you'll excuse me I need to report to Lord Death and determine what to do regarding you groupies, especially greasy hair over there with the green poison branded on his arm."

Snape stares with a hardened look, while his hand moves over the spot where the Dark Lord's Dark Mark branded him. Stein smiles and walks away, hands in his coat pockets.

"FAWKES!"

Stein stops abruptly as the cry of a mythical bird is heard and he turns seeing a golden flare shining from the prison room. He immediately ran back and stares. The light reflects off his glasses, but he saw a bird of fire spreading its large majestic wings with a loud cry. He smashes against the prison door hard as flames spiral around the group of wand wavers. The cell door clatters loudly in a now empty room, making a dent in the stone wall. Embers trail but die before burning the beds.

Stein growls softly, lowering his foot. "Shit."

The wand wavers escaped... with the aid of the mythical creature of life and rebirth.

=0=0=

One month later after the wand waving witches and wizards escaped with the aid of a living phoenix (as Stein reported to Death), Hermione and Maka were called to Lord Death's room along with Soul and Harry. They were wearing their usual outfit that has become a signature to them.

Harry's raven black hair was long in some areas with long cowlicks with a denim jean-made cabbie hat on top his head. He wore a mesh t-shirt with a loose dark navy tank over it, stone-wash denim jeans, belt, and dark brown boots. From the sides of his jeans are loose spaghetti denim straps that simply hung from the hip area. On his wrists were black cloth bands, and on the hands are fingerless black bracers with a metal plate stitching on the backs of the hands. He wore green fingernail polish on his nails.

Hermione's honey brunette hair was long with styling curls. She wore what one would describe as a punk girl outfit which would be black bike shorts, royal purple flannel skirt with black belt, and stylish white leather Gothic boots with black soles up to her knees, with silver buckles and purple laces. She wore a silver zipped-up shirt that was cut-off to reveal most of her stomach and chest. For modesty, she wore a black long tube top. The shirt's sleeves are long, but the left was purple flannel with white wide skull-buttoned cuffs, while the right sleeve is white with purple flannel cuffs. The shirt's collar was an actual dog collar with attached silver key padlock. Her nail colors were pink mist with three black dots in a triangle formation.

"Ahh good, you're here. Excellent timing."

Death turns around and claps his large foam-like hands with a soft smack. He had no mouth because of his comical skull mask but you can tell he would be smiling cheerfully at this point.

"Lord Death, has something happened? We were told to come here quickly," Hermione spoke.

"Yes. Do you remember the wand users from a month ago?"

Harry grunted. "Yeah, who could forget the old man and his stooges trying to kidnap me from the DWMA?"

"Apparently they are fighting against another wand user like them but he is pure evil. Just three days ago, a spike of energy was detected in Europe before disappearing but I had finally located and determined what the energy source was. Its wavelength matched the same shard I extracted from your scar as a child, Harry. And this is a cause for great concern because the one, who calls himself Lord Voldemort for some odd reason, has transformed into a Kishin. With the conflicts we're having against Arachnophobia and the fact that Lady Arachne has BREW... we're unable to send anybody powerful to take out the newborn Kishin, and all others are putting efforts into training for future battles."

"So you require us to eliminate this Kishin then," Harry says to Lord Death.

"Yes because I have excellent trust in you four. The Kishin you'll be hunting is very different. Unlike Asura, this Voldemort's soul is heavily corrupt but also weak in latent skills normal Kishin would have such as the devouring of human souls for power. I doubt you or Soul would be able to survive eating him. But he's not alone. We have confirmed reports this poisonous Kishin in Europe has followers. All of the souls that follow Voldemort are already Kishin Eggs because they revel in the slaughter of innocent people. Take them all out. And pay extra attention in evading all their tricks they will use. Especially the magic that is colored as green as Harry's eyes..."

The three gaze at Harry. Harry simply looked at Lord Death.

"Do be careful, okay you four?"

"Yes, Lord Death," the four teens reply.

"Good. In a way we would be helping the other wand users who are against Voldemort's incoming tyranny so we eliminating the dark forces with minimal casualties to innocent civilians are a plus. By taking out the Kishin while its latent abilities are still locked away and waiting to be tapped into, we'll have one less demon that could become as strong as Asura. And also, the one called Dumbledore has an unnatural fixation on you Harry so remain close to Hermione as possible. If he finds you, lose him in whatever manner you can to escape."

Harry nods with an affirmative look.

"Alright. Off you go now. You have a flight to catch to Europe," Lord Death dismisses the four.

As soon as Death was alone in his chamber, he digs into his sub pocket and pulls out Dumbledore's wand.

"Well, Spirit... I had been afraid of this stick corrupting human souls into becoming Kishin, but finally we have it."

From behind the Death Mirror, Spirit walks into view transforming his right arm into a scythe blade.

"We should destroy it entirely so no one else can fall to its taint."

"Right!"

Death reaches over and grabs Spirit's other arm, and in a flash transforms into his Death Scythe. Tossing the Kishin-soaked stick into the air, Lord Death channels his power and generates a powerful blade of energy. KISHIN HUNT! They cleave the death stick in twine flooding the room with Kishin energy... then just like that, the Kishin energy was swiftly eliminated.

"Hopefully Voldemort's Kishin soul can be eliminated before Asura discovers him, or Lady Arachne."

=0=0=

Three weeks later of searching, the Scythe Sisters and their partners located Voldemort's hideout. The front doors to the Malfoy Manor were blown off their hinges with twin kicks as Maka and Hermione carry over their shoulders Soul and Harry in their weapon forms. They had just interrupted a meeting.

"My god... their souls... all of them are Kishin-types including the children," Maka whispered, feeling sickened by feeling such evil energy flowing from their robed individuals. Some of the Kishin Eggs she sensed were stronger than the others. One such came from the mad-looking woman with the wild hair. But the strongest and largest Kishin soul of the group was the one in the throne-like chair. Bald, pasty white skin with slits for a nose, and glowing red eyes caressing a large boa like it was a house pet. But what she saw of his soul were not the usual reds of a Kishin... it was a sickly green with the hints of red the color of human blood.

"Voldemort, you and your corrupt people are a dark taint on humanity, a force of evil that cannot be ignored," Hermione stated strongly.

"As for you and your followers... your evil souls will be struck down."

"On this order, you have been judged guilty!" they yell.

"Careful, his aura just spiked," Harry said.

"Yeah... this is going to be a cool fight we're entering nonetheless," Soul adds.

"Kill those brats for dare entering MY domain!" Voldemort ordered his Death Eaters.

Wands are drawn and curses and hexes of the most evil nature are chanted. Hermione moved in front and spun Harry at a fast rate that should be impossible for a human. The naturally generated energy shield she reflects from Harry blocked all the curses and spells. Some of them are reflected back hitting many of their own number.

"Maka, you and Soul take out the weaker witches! Harry and I will take out the stronger evil souls!" Hermione shouted to her.

"Right!"

Maka and Soul feel each other's souls, and then they chant as one. "Let's go! Soul Resonance!"

"Soul Resonance!" Hermione and Harry also shout. A visible aura of power flows off the two girls, as their souls fuse and unionize with their partners' souls.

This was a power Voldemort never seen or heard about before. The Dark Lord got out of his seat and moves as the two muggle girls use their strange magic scythes and fought back against his Death Eaters. It was a good thing he moved: Malfoy senior crashed head-first through his golden snake chair. But it also brought questions. Who the hell were these two? What connects do they have with this so-called Lord Death? How did they discover a place that is magically hidden and warded by everything including a kitchen sink (except the house elves; how would things get clean if they prevent the slaves from cleaning after them)? What strange magic do these mundane freaks control without a wand? He could see them clearly having no magical cores at all and yet they were laying down his army like... what the hell? A ball of red light...?

_NO! IT'S HER SOUL! WHAT SCORCERY IS THIS?_ Voldemort ranted mentally. Now he was wary of what these brats could do. Bellatrix was taken out by Hermione and in her death cry the evilest bitch of Europe shredded away revealing her dark evil soul. To many shock of Death Eater, Bellatrix's Kishin egg was snagged by a hand and pulled into the middle of the tri-blades.

"Hermione to your right, evade!"

She moved from the jet of green light and slices in retaliation, releasing a wave of white light that sliced everything in its path. Voldemort stayed back. He wanted to see more. Because he was fused with his Horcruxes again he was now more rational and calculating, calm, instead of insane-like and thinking irrationally.

The battle was intense for the next fifteen minutes until half the manor was destroyed and all of Voldemort's loyal Death Eaters and the Dementors that stayed in a warded area of the basements were slain down and their evil souls destroyed (in the instance of the Dementors, they were much like Kishins except they had no souls that remained after the destruction of their physical form). And now they focused their power on Voldemort who was throwing deadly curses forcing the sisters to evade most of them.

Throughout the battle he believed the muggles would screw up and then it'll all be over. But the more followers he lost, the angrier he got. The actual slaying of his small Dementors he had sealed in the manor dungeons made him step into the fight. If someone can actually KILL a Dementor, you were too dangerous to allow living.

"We have to do it now, Maka!" Soul shouted.

"Hermione, let's chain up!"

"I hear ya, Maka!"

Voldemort blasts a wall to debris and leaps out as a powerful blast of magic radiated off the two girls, forming physical barriers as shadowy light snake and entwine to each other.

"What the hell... what is this? What the hell are you?" Voldemort roars, sending multiple killing curses. As quick as this foreign magic burst occurred, it vanished and they evaded the green lights. More green lights Hermione threw chairs and solid-enough furniture into its path. They dared not to use their own weapons to block the green magic.

_Cut! Slice! Chop!_

This was not supposed to be. Once he regained his full strengths he would break any criminal to his fold, and coerce other dark creatures to serving his dark army, and then have Fenrir gather all other werewolf clans around Europe and even Asia. He was going to build a powerful military force to destroy the muggles and the wizarding world. And in five weeks since his reincarnation after using the Longbottom heir's blood and the ritual to fuse his gathered Horcruxes back as one in his new body, everything he plotted to do was torn down by these two girls wielding powerful magic scythes.

THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!

Finally, Voldemort was disarmed with Maka releases a Witch Hunt-Slash, and it destroyed his corrupt wand.

"I'm Maka Albarn, and this is Soul Evans," Maka introduced.

Voldemort then saw a reflection of light pass over the black and red blade, revealing a boy with snow white hair and a toothy smirk.

"I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Harry Potter," Hermione speaks next.

Voldemort's eyes widen. _Potter? The Boy-Who-Lived?_

And before his eyes, the three emerald blades reflect a flash of light. On the top blade was the unmistakable looks of James Potter and those accused green eyes of the mudblood Lily Potter, with the torso reflecting the lower two blades. The look of determination, the same look he saw on James Potter before he snuffed out his life with a shot to the face via Killing Curse. Their offspring...

"We are the agents of Lord Death himself of the Death Weapon Meister Academy!"

Power forms over Maka, coating Soul and creating the Majin Hunt. Hermione's own power flows over Harry as the three blades glow bright and create a lightning bolt-like aurora connected to all three sickles. The aura was near blinding, the winds whipping fiercely.

"There we go Maka! Let's give Hermione and Harry their opening!" Soul urges his partner.

"It's time to go away you evil fiend! Majin Hunt!"

"And following up: Tamashī Danzetsu!"

Voldemort generated his strongest magical barrier he can muster without his wand's aid to block the incoming magic attacks. He was prepared to use what wandless magic he had to create Fiendfyre and burn them to ash! But to his horror, Maka and Soul's technique carved through like a hot knife through frozen butter, allowing the full brunt of Hermione and Harry's technique to shred at his corrupt soul. At this moment, Dumbledore's little prophecy that orphaned Harry years ago was completed on this date and time.

_My vision... My world of pure blood... Curse you..._

That's his last vision of two girls who virtually should have been powerless against their powerful magic regardless of their magic weapons. His body construct, his homunculus, is destroyed. Floating in the air was Voldemort's Kishin soul. Blood red and poisonous green, with what resembled the outline of slithering snakes acting like threads in the butchered soul. With a firm nod, Maka and Hermione slice the soul forever destroying Voldemort. One less Kishin in the world now...

The moon's bloody grin gazes down at them from above this now silent battleground.

Harry sighs. He was glad this terror was taken out before the so-called Dark Lord became a larger threat than the Arachnophobia Organization and the still missing Kishin, Asura. "Well, Voldemort is dead but that soul of his was so poisonous... I got a bit sick just by being close before we destroyed it."

"Let's get out of this area and fast. We'll report to Lord Death later."

Maka agreed with Soul's reasoning.

"Hermione, you still got Carbuncle?" Maka asks her friend.

She nods, summoning in a flash of black lightning a modified hot pink, silver, and sapphire motorcycle. The front wheel was a solid round sphere, and the back wheel was replaced with a large block-shaped engine with six total exhaust pipes on either side. It has seating fit to hold two people, easy-grip steering handles, an internal-built computer and specially-made windshield glass that also acted as a reflective mirror surface to contact Lord Death. This was Carbuncle, Hermione's created flying airbike. Unlike Soul's ground rider, hers was crafted to replicate a witch's broom flying. With Soul and Harry secured in their places on either side, the two girls board and take to the air just as pops of Apparition brought the entirety of the Ministry's Auror force. They flew like bats out of hell.

A week later, the entire Wizarding World is still wondering what happened with what they were calling the Bloody Massacre at Malfoy Manor (the only lucky survivor was Snape who had been doing a previous mission for Voldemort spying on Dumbledore) when the unbelievable happened: most of the entire world is bathed under shadows of red and black clouds blocking light in day-lit areas of the planet. The Wizarding World is disturbed (as well as freaking out) by the strange phenomenon that the muggles world-wide have witnessed and were trying to plan ways to make this strange occurrence end and erase memories of every muggle in the world. That'd be a hard task...

In her secret hideout, Lady Arachne holding Asura close smiles with a lucid emotion. The madness will soon spread, and the world will fall. It has begun...

"It's over, Grim Reaper," Arachne laughs.

Time to wage war...

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this story. This was something that came to me about four or five days ago. I wrote out this plot and then started writing the details. I did this so it can get out of my mind and not distract me when I work on my other projects in my large list of fanfics both uploaded and in-progress. Wow... it's long... but I wanna get rid of this idea so it won't consume me anymore. I hope it sounded good. Personally... I feel I may have hurried it... but... that's just me since it's been a six day work creating this.**


	2. The Author's Challenge

**If you clicked the "»" tab when you saw this, and you haven't seen the Main Story on Chapter 1, use that table of contents tab thing up on the upper right corner of your screen and read the main storyline. This is just something extra for fans to do if you want to try and challenge yourself in writing a unique Soul Eater/Harry Potter crossover.  
**

* * *

**Hey** you! I got a challenge for you if you like _Soul Eater_ and _Harry Potter_. I can probably see this as a long multi-chapter story although if you want can try your hand at a one-shot scenario. If you feel like taking on this challenge then go ahead and start writing. I'd gladly read whatever you come up with. Of course, like any challenge, there are a couple of points that I'd like to see you the writer attempt to create:

**1)** Harry Potter does not go to Hogwarts because the Killing Curse he survives as a baby ultimately destroys his magical core sometime before his eleventh birthday (or earlier) turning him into a Squib.  
**2)** Hermione Granger does not go to Hogwarts because she's a muggle.  
**3)** Harry and Hermione (and her family in extension) meet some point during their early childhood resulting in Harry leaving the abusive home of the Dursleys. How this happens is up to you.  
**4)** At some point Harry and Hermione discover their unique abilities and are discovered by Stein or Spirit (or any other master Death Scythe or Meister). Dumbledore discovers Harry's disappearance far too late when the family leave Europe and move to Death City.  
**5)** They are friends with the main cast of Soul Eater (you know who I'm referring to). Regarding Meister and Weapon status, you can decide which one can be which in your story (you can also decide what weapon form the selected character can be).  
**6)** Some point in their lives the Wizarding World makes an emergence into Harry's life with Voldemort wanting to kill Harry and Dumbledore (however you portray his character as) wanting Harry to return home because of Trelawney's prophecy in 1980 (or set future year). Voldemort reborn is determined to be a Kishin and his Death Eaters or any Dark Wizard/Witch are also susceptible to the Kishin curse due to enjoying the madness of death and murder of innocents.  
**7)** Regarding the Wizarding World in general can be decided if they are a separate branch of magicals unlike the witches and wizards of the Soul Eater universe or not. The various magical creatures can also have Soul Eater-based labels or not. You can be creative regarding this. Dementors however are seen as monsters even Lord Death (Shinigami-sama) despises due to their ability of eating human souls like young children attracted to delicious candies.  
**8)** The Sun and Moon can either resemble the real world counterparts with the faces explained off as an illusion, or you can get creative explaining the whole grinning of the Sun and Moon.

**Options** can be decided if the timeline is strictly HP-based or you up the timeline to somewhere close to the year 2000 (by the time Harry and Hermione are teens the appropriate year you select for the events of Soul Eater are in-sync, plus you can get away with any technology you wanna include). If you decide to shift the timeline to a future matching that of the Soul Eater universe (as far as technology is seen) then have fun with that as well.

**I** doubt anybody would take on this challenge but it would be interesting to read whoever tries. Main pairing is Harry/Hermione, and with the others you can make your choices. Now to wait and see what fishes I can snag with this challenge/fishing pole. :D


End file.
